


I Never Meant to Say That

by violetPrimrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Dave's upset, Fluff, KK's a jerk, Karkat apologizes, M/M, Mean things were said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Karkat sighed as he ran a hand through his black hair. It wasn’t often he went to apologize to people and it wasn’t ever something he’d imagine himself doing to someone as awful and stuck up as Dave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA!! First davekat fic!! I'm super excited! Thought i'd start something cutesy! Enjoy!! :3 <3

Karkat sighed as he ran a hand through his black hair. It wasn’t often he went to apologize to people and it wasn’t ever something he’d imagine himself doing to someone as awful and stuck up as Dave. The thought itself made him mad as hell, but Kanaya had said he needed to do it and deep down inside he knew he did too. He’d said all the wrong things and honestly it was surprising how much of a jerk Karkat could really be. From saying Dave would never be a real man.. All the way to crossing the line and saying his brother should be happy he was gone. He’d hit all of that and everything in between. Now in reality he knew he was wrong. It was never right to bring up another’s family… but.. Especially not Dave’s.  
  
So there he was, walking down the road to Dave’s house in Can Town. A sad and boring journey about 4 houses down in total and maybe.. MAYBE he’d run into one to two people tops that he actually socialized with.  
  
-I don’t want to be here- he thought as he approached Dave’s door. A loud huff left his lips as he set his knuckles on his door. The redwood under his grey hand made his anger subside. The color of his blood and the gloss of Dave’s eyes calmed him. So he stared and relaxed, his body loosening as he thought over what all he was going to say. 

 

\------

 

It’d been a while. Five.. ten minutes tops just standing with his hand on the door and eyes staring intently at the oh-so-hated color.. And yet the very color that soothed him whenever he was around him..  
  
His mind was slowly pulled back into reality as he realized that he’d been standing and staring at the same door for so long. Carefully, he knocked. The sound seemed to echo through the wood. Every sound ringing in his ears. He didn’t want to do this..  
  
It seemed like an eternity standing there in the brisk evening air. His hands quaked at his sides and he continued to think things over in his head, trying to remember all the things he had planned to say to him. It was perfectly in his mind. Everything was right in his head. He was ready. He had this definitely.  
  
But then the door opened. His mind went blank as he stared, red eyes meeting dark shades and a frown that was unmistakable. His heart began to race, as he went to say something, but nothing came out except for a smile squeaked. It had no effect on the blonde in front of him, who seemed to just stare at him blankly. There was nothing on his face, nothing in his lips..  
  
“What could you possibly want?” he was almost robotic, his voice had no meaning.. No inflection. It scared him half to death, the fact that he didn’t seem to care..  
  
Slowly Karkat let out a breath and looked him where he believed his eyes to be, “We need to talk.” his voice was sturdy and firm, but not mean in any sense. “A-and in private okay?” he was a little less sure about that phrase in general.  
  
Dave shrugged and bit his lip, his eyes looking down behind his shades. They glazed over Karkat’s body, his heart skipping a beat at the sight. “Fine.. come in..” He walked into the house and Karkat followed slowly. “I guess you can sit there..” he pointed to the couch and shoved his hands in his pockets “Ya.. want something to drink.. Or anything like that?” He had no clue what to do..  
  
“Um.. no no.. I don’t think i’ll be here that long.” the mutant bit his lip and crossed his hands in his lap. “I just.. I have a few things to say to you is all.. “ Dave bit his tongue and glared. The feeling was present on Karkat even with Dave’s shades on. “You have something to say to me? Oh this will be interesting! I’m rather excited to hear what you might have to say…” His voice finally had inflection, even despite his sarcasm, it was kind of nice.  
  
Karkat glared back though, his anger almost kicking in before he thought of why he was there. Anger… that’s what caused him to say all those awful things.. That’s why he was stuck here staring at his stupid mirror shades. At his awful stoic face. And worst of all his gorgeous tight body. “I’m sorry.. E-everything i said.. A-all the things… I-I didn’t…” He felt like he was about to cry, he looked away and stood.. “It was wrong of me… i know..”  
  
Dave’s eyes were wide and he stared at him, speechless. This made Karkat pissed as hell, his body shook a little, “Are you going to say anything? Because if not, this was a definite waste of time..” Dave launched forwards hugging onto him, his hands pulling him close.  
  
Karkat’s eyes went ridiculously wide, his hands slowly working their way around Dave. This was awkward. Was he like, mad? Or was he happy? What the hell even was this? Why are humans so confusing? He sighed and set his head on Dave’s shoulder.  
  
“Th-thank you s-so much..” Dave stuttered out sliding his glasses off and pulling back to look at him. Karkat brushed tears from Dave’s cheeks and smiled faintly. “I’m sorry..” “M-me too..”  
  
Karkat kissed Dave’s nose lightly and Dave smiled pulling him back into a hug. “C-can we go c-cuddle for a bit before you leave?”  
  
Karkat pulled Dave to the bedroom and laid on the bed, Dave snuggling up behind him leaving them spooning. He buried his face into Karkat’s neck and pulled him in really close, their bodies flush against each other and eyes closed as the wonderful feeling overtook them.  
  
“I’m sorry Dave..”  
  
“I know”  
  
“You know i love you right?”  
  
“I know..”  
  
“We’re still dating?”  
  
“Of course… i love you baby”  
  
“I love you too..”  
  
Dave smiled and kissed his neck a little before slowly drifting to a peaceful sleep, Karkat following closely behind.  
  
Sometimes even lovers say things they know they shouldn’t...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as always! Comments are appreciated!!!! :3 <3


End file.
